When I'm gone
by VladMasters
Summary: Dannys going nuts. Sam and Tucker arnt listing so he goes to the one person who can help. Vlad. Storys based on the Song When im gone by 3 doors down. Enjoy R&R oneshot songfic, I think you'll like it


**"When I'm Gone"**  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny phantom! If I did I would never even dream of letting Nick Cancel it! Or fairly oddparents…there is a mention of ChipSkylark. I don't own him ether or the song "When I'm gone" by 3 doors down….anyways on the story!

It's just an act. That's all it was…Just an act…When he felt the power run though his veins he loved it! The second halfa wanted more, but always hid it.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

"Tucker….Sam…" Danny looked at his friends desperately trying one last time to purge these feelings.

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

"Not now Danny" Sam snipped, today was the day that Chip Skylarks new Cd came out and both the Goth girl and the techno geek were engulfed of in the melody of the Teen singing sensation.

"Please….This is very important!" he begged. Lately it had seemed his two closest friends were slipping away from him, leaving him alone confused and scared.

"Not now!" Tucker yelled.

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
_

Danny turned the Cd player off "Will you just listen to me! I'm going insane! My powers are….are…please…I don't know what's going on and I need your help!"

Tucker grabbed the Cd player and walked way with Sam turning the Cd player back on they blasted it, so that was all they could hear.

_Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
_

"Tucker…Sam…" the raven haired teen walked inside Fenton works, he had finally given up completely. He reached for the phone, dialing up the one person's number he never though he would surrender to. But all was lost. No hope left.

_Love me when I'm gone..._

After a few rings it stopped the phone had been answered, there was no turning back now "Masters Residence."

"V-Vlad…." Danny stuttered.

"…Daniel?" He was slightly confused.

"Do halfa's have to be evil?" He asked

_When your education x-ray  
can not see under my skin_

"I'm not sure"

"C-Can I be your appearance….?"

Vlad paused from a moment, he never expected for Danny to come to him willingly. But he smiled all the same "I'll send a jet for you immediately"

"No…I will come…on my own…" He said sighing

"Yes alright my dear boy"

"I'm going out with a bang" Danny said his eyes turned red as he started to accept his evil side.

"Yes just don't do any thing stupid, and get here as soon as you can" Vlad said and hung the phone up.

_I won't tell you a damn thing  
that I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_

Danny set the phone on the hook and walked up stairs and knocked on his elder sister's door.

Jaz opened her door "Hey Danny" She smiled then seen his distressed look and his red eyes "Danny what's wrong?"

"Jaz thank you for all of your help…But it just wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to save me. I'm going to Vlads. I'm going to train under him…be his apprentice…"

Jaz's eyes widened "But Danny he is evil and your-!"

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

Danny cut in "Jaz can't you see it? It's in me! I'm evil to! Halfa's were never meant to be the good guys! But I want you to come with me, to stay with me and Vlad."

"Danny…." She sighed and put her hand on her little brother's cheek. "You're not evil…just confused….But I won't stop you from going but I have to stay here, with mom and dad…" Jaz pulled Danny into a loving embrace. She always knew this was going to happen, as she knew that Danny knew it to. "But I will always be here if you ever want to come back" she felt deep down that she had failed him though.

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Danny hugged her back "Thank you Jaz for every thing…you're probably the only reason I'm still sane" he sighed "I'm sorry I had to tell you this…after you have done so much…we have had a rough times but all siblings do right?" he asked trying to smile.

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

Jaz nodded trying not to cry.

"I have to go…" He said softly.

"Please promise you'll come back to visit"

"Only if you want to see me…"

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

"No matter what Danny you're my baby brother I will always want to see you."

Danny nodded and kissed her cheek "Thank you and I promise I will be back eventually" With that he went ghost then intangible and flew out. But before he left to Wisconsin he had one thing left on his list, two more good-byes.

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Flying above the city he smirked seeing Tucker and Sam and blasted the Cd player to pieces landing down in front of them a slight smirk on his face.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled "What's your deal?"

"What's my deal?" He took a step towards them. "What's my deal, you ask." He shook his head "I am sick and tried of being IGNORED!" He yelled.

_Love me when I'm gone..._

"We don't ignore you" Sam said crossing her arms, "we have never ignored you."

"Oh, but that is were you are wrong. You both have been ignoring me constantly lately! And it has gotten on my last nerve!" He took another step towards them. Danny could feel the changes. From the tip of his heel to his white boot, blood red color started to expand. The red expanded across his heal and ankle to the tips of the boot to the top.

_Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone_

"You're just being over dramatic" Sam said rolling her violet eyes.

"No I'm not, and I'm going for good so you never have to worry about me ever again because I'm gone!" He said turning away and flew off, and now he was gone.

_  
When I'm Gone…_


End file.
